dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Broseph
Broseph is a "cool guy" with shitloads (or fucktons) of gel in his hair. His color is Cool Gray. He appears to be the "douchebag" character in the series. He might also be manager of one of the stores in Maulmart, License to Drill. He is voiced Mike Nassar. Appearances Zombies & Shotguns Broseph made a brief appearance in Zombies & Shotguns. He came into the picture in the store "License to Drill" and said that it was crazy. He got killed by Red, who thought that it was "the perfect murder". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Butt Genie Broseph appeared at a gym and told the Genie "I wanna' be ripped!" (meaning he wanted to have huge muscles), and he was so. Literary, he got ripped in 2 halves and died (genies are the ultimate literalists when it comes to granting wishes). Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Real Dude Bros Night Man This episode marks Broseph's third appearance. Here, he tells a manly story about him having muscles and bench-pressing 250 pressing strippers and maintaining a perfect boner (although he probably just made the whole thing up). Shortly after, Red shoots him, and probably kills him. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Terminate-Her! He appears in this episode as a cameo only. He is seen at the Halloween party in the living room where he is dancing next to a magenta woman, trying to get her attention, but she ignores him. This is so far the only episode where he appears, but doesn't die. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Trivia * Many fans before simply referred to him as "Gray", however, there are now multiple "gray" characters shown in the series from time to time (plus he was more of a blue-grayish color). * In Butt Genie, Broseph has a line in his hair, but in Zombies & Shotguns and Real Dude Bros Night Man, the line isn't there. * Broseph appeared in the thumbnail for Zombies & Shotguns, however, he didn't in Butt Genie or Real Dude Bros Night Man. * Broseph apparently either likes Uno, or references the game to make fun of the others during poker night. * Broseph does not appear to be friends with any of the other guys, and does not have a (known) girlfriend (or ex-girlfriends). * He may have a hostile relationship with Red (for he has been killed by Red two of the three times he has died), but does not show hatred towards him or anyone else (he just annoys everyone, mostly the guys). * Broseph appears to be an egomaniac, wanting gigantic muscles in Butt Genie, and taking on an imaginary muscle-man, superpower guy in his manly story in Real Dude Bros Night Man. * So far, he is the only known character to be shown at the gym on multiple occasions, though he only appeared at the gym in "Butt Genie" and in "Real Dude Bros Night Man" in his "manly" story. * Broseph only appears to care about himself. * Broseph is currently the only character to die in every episode that he appears in, though he doesn't die in Terminate-Her! (even though he only appeared as a cameo). * Broseph is so far the only character known to put gel in his hair. * His main phrase that he seems to use a lot is "This is like, crazy right?", though he only used the phrase twice so far. * Broseph has never called any of the other characters by their names. He has only addressed them as "bros, dudes, and ladies". Gallery Comeatmebro.png|"Come at me, bro."|link=Real Dude Bros Night Man Grey.png|"This is like, crazy right?"|link=Zombies & Shotguns Grey_1.PNG|First appearance of Gray, from Zombies & Shotguns Grey_3.PNG|Second appearance of Gray, from Butt Genie Grey_2.PNG Grey_4.PNG Grey_6.PNG|Third appearance of Gray, from Real Dude Bros Night Man Grey_8.PNG Grey_9.PNG Grey_10.PNG Grey_11.PNG|"So is that like Uno or what?"|link=Real Dude Bros Night Man Gray 12.JPG Broseph.png Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3